totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jose (Big House)
Jose Burromuerto is a Mansion Dweller, and the main antagonist, on Big House. He is also mentioned in Total Drama World Tour, and makes a guest appearance in Total Drama All-Stars during Suckers Punched. Personality José is similar to Alejandro, being vain about his looks, taking pride in his talents, and viewing himself as superior to everyone. He is described by his younger brother as having to be better at everything than him. He always reminds Alejandro of this and constantly does whatever's possible to provoke him. One of these things is calling him "Al," a name that infuriates Alejandro regardless of the speaker. José's bullying is partially to blame for the way Alejandro is. Despite their fierce, competitive rivalry, both honor the family code of never striking the face. In gameplay, Jose proves to be as diabolical as Alejandro, but has a different strategy of playing all sides of the mansion, rather than making a bunch of short-lived alliances. However, he is also prone to backstabbing, as shown in Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will! with Mark. Coverage Big House Jose comes in equally as cutthroat as his brother, knowing that the other contestants would see him as an easy target. His first plot is to turn Jessica and Bryan against Mark and Eva. Knowing that Brady is on the outs, and DJ and Alice are easy to manipulate, he makes the Tripartite Alliance 2.0 with them. He then convinces Jessica and Bryan to "liberate" Mark from Eva, causing them to attempt to break up Mark and Eva, incitimg Mark's wrath. Jose then begins playing both sides with them, feeding them information helpful to their goals. However, when Mark and Jessica make up, Jose decides to get them back to fighting each other, and votes for Eva in the Big House Swap, and convinces Mark that Jessica did so, backstabbing Mark. When Double Ejection strikes, Jessica, DJ, and Jose are marked, due to DJ being aligned with Jessica, and Jose being a wildcard. Jose, however, decides to target Eva, after learning about the Diamond Mark Remover, which would allow him to not only remove his own mark, but also decide who it gets transferred to. He ends up winning the Diamond Mark Remover, and then debates going for Mark or Eva, knowing that Eva would be no good at mental battles, but Mark is a beast at mental battles, and Mark is the lead strategist of the duo, though Eva would be far tougher in physical battles than Mark, taking advice from the Quad Alliance. He decides to mark Mark, and Mark and Jessica are ejected over DJ in a 4-3-1 vote. The following episode, he finds himself caught between the Quad Alliance and Famliance, and gets annoyed when DJ marks Noah and Kitty for the simple crime of being cutthroat, but accepts them as threats, reaffirming his final 2 deal with DJ. He acts sympathetically to both sdes, but when Taylor ends up marked net to Noah, Jose sees Noah as a bigger strategical threat, and with his deciding vote, he ejects Noah in a 4-3 vote. Jose then forms the Third Square Alliance with Eva, Liam, and Kitty. Originally, his plan is to force the Third Square Alliance and Famliance to fight until only he and DJ are left. He has the Third Square Alliance target Taylor, but he loses the Unsafe Safety Battle, getting himself marked. This leads to a numbers crisis, and forces the Third Square Alliance to get DJ on their side, and make sure the Famliance doesn't get a blocker. However, Jose is able to pull his final 2 pact with DJ out of his pocket, getting DJ on his side, but forces the Third Square Alliance not to talk to DJ, scared that DJ will leak the final 2 pact. He survives ejection in a 3-2-0 vote, with Taylor being ejected over him. In Big House The Musical!, ''Jose wins MM in a double ejection. Originally, he wants to eject Dwayne and Kelly, but later decides to target Kelly and Liam, due to Liam's relationship with Kitty, and knowing he can easily manipulate DJ, after Eva loses the Unsafe Safety Battle. He marks Dwayne, Kelly, and Liam, with his intended targets being Kelly and Liam. He swears loyalty to Eva, wanting to keep her on his side, but this proves to be a mistake, as she plots to throw the Removal Battle to Kitty and Liam, and the plot works, forcing Jose to abandon his plan, and Dwayne and Kelly are ejected in a 2-1-0 vote. In ''Human Chess, Jose is ineligible to compete in the MM battle, due to being the outgoing MM, and is initally happy when Eva wins MM, believing that she will mark Liam and Kitty. However, Eva reveals that she knew that Jose tried to split her and Mark up, and marks him next to DJ. DJ then turns on him, joining the Eigth Coalition with Eva, Liam, and Kitty. Eva wins the Mark Remover, and doesn't use it, leaving Jose marked, and Jose is ejected in a 2-0 vote. In ''The Final Sprint part 2, ''Jose expresses preference for DJ to win, but when it comes down to Liam and Kitty in the finale, he votes for Kitty, due to her battle wins, and she wins in a 6-1 vote. Trivia Comparisons * Jose is one of 5 contestants to debut as a non-contestant, the others being Brady, Alice, Chris, and Chef. Competition * Out of all the contestants to win MM, Jose won his first MM the latest, at the final 7. * Jose is one of 3 MMs to fail to eject all of their targets, failing to eject Liam in ''Big House The Musical! ''The others are Taylor, who failed to eject DJ, and Jessica, who failed to eject Eva, later Mark.